londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14 (series 9)
Episode 14 (series 9) is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 26, 1997. Episode Summary Blue Watch are informed that they will be trying out new uniforms. Sicknote moans that the last uniforms they had made them look more like a baseball team. Pitbull is still moaning about being fined £700 at his disciplinary hearing, and is blaming Recall. Marianne and Nick both consider ringing each other but neither does so. Sicknote suggests erecting a permanent memorial to John Hallam near the spot where he died. Nick approves and promises to talk to DO Chapman. Two Tone arrives with the new uniforms and gives Recall the cold shoulder for defending Pitbull at the disciplinary hearing. Nick finally rings Marianne and asks her to dinner. The watch receive their new custard coloured uniforms and all except Geoff and Maggie are unimpressed. They are called to a shout at the London Arena, though it turns out to be in a skip next to the arena. Other crews begin arriving and mock the Blackwall firefighters about their new custard coloured uniforms with a modified rendition of Jerusalem. Sicknote takes up the song, grabs the branch and sprays the other crews with water. Billy watches Lauren get in a car with a shady looking man. He tries to stop her but she isn't interested and her pimp ends up beating Billy up. They drive off, leaving Billy unconscious in the road. Carole and Martin watch television at home. Martin suggests going out for a drink but she tells him that getting drunk will not change anything and that there is nothing in their relationship any more. Nick and Marianne go out to dinner and agree to spend the next day with each other together. They later go back to Marianne's hotel room. Skippy opens his door and Billy collapses in the doorway. Carole pays Jack a visit but he isn't in. She later spots him walking along the road with Nicky. Clingfilm gives Geoff a lift to his interview for the Sub Officer's post in Hampshire. While waiting to go inside Geoff has flashbacks of John's death and decides not to go through with the interview. He walks out but tells Clingfilm it went well. Sicknote and Jean visit Sandra, who likes the idea of a permanent memorial to John. At roll call, Nick notices Billy's injuries and tells him he is unfit for duty which provokes an argument when Billy disagrees. Recall asks Nick for a month's leave in order to visit Laura, Ben and Jamie in Scotland but assures Nick he will be coming back to Blackwall. An accident at a fairground leads to a man accidentally setting himself alight with petrol and he staggers around while on fire. The watch arrive and find tents, a marquee and a shed alight. Nick is told that there is a woman trapped in one of the tents. While putting out one of the fires, Skippy hands his branch to a nearby man and he rushes off to help find the woman. They cut their way through the tent and Carole and Skip find the woman and drag her out, alive. Carole tells Jack it is too late for the man who ignited himself and Jack quips that it isn't too late for them though. Cast 9